


Hit and Run

by TheSilverField



Series: EruMike Week 2018! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day One, EruMike week!, M/M, Minor Car Accident, lawyer!Erwin, mechanic!AU, mechanic!Mike, modern!AU, wingwoman!Nanaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: In which Erwin Smith has never been so happy to have gotten in a wreck.





	Hit and Run

Erwin smoothed down his tie as he sat in the evening traffic, tired and slightly irritable after the grueling day at the law firm. It hadn't been the best of days, and it wasn't quite the worst, just uneventful and slow. It was strange, but it was days like these that were the most exhausting. At least when he was busy he could forget about how tired he was. When there was a pile of paperwork, or a client to see, or a day at court to attend, he could ignore that hollow feeling in his chest that always seemed to expand at the end of his day.

The line of cars in front of him moving at a snail's pace were definitely testing his patience, only giving him more time to think about the empty house he'd be going to.

The thirty-two year old had always told himself that he was content being alone. That he was happy being married to his work, not having to worry about anyone else but himself. But the older he got, the more of his friends that were getting married and having children, made him realize something. He was content.

He wasn't happy.

He wanted to be.

Erwin sighed in annoyance at himself for not being able to control his thoughts, rubbing his tired eyes harshly in attempt to snap himself out of it around the time traffic finally started to move again. He jolted, along with his car, when whoever was behind him got trigger happy on the gas pedal and rear-ended him with such a force that his head slammed into the steering wheel.

The airbag didn't deploy.

Groaning in both pain and aggravation, Erwin pulled over to the side of the road to check the damage on his car. The back fender was crumpled, and both taillights had been busted. To add insult to injury, the bastard who had hit him hadn't hesitated to swiftly drive away from the scene. To say Erwin was livid would be an understatement.

Erwin wasn't some snotty rich man looking to crush those beneath him, he wasn't the least bit stingy or boastful with money. He was confident, which he knew could come off as cocky sometimes, but he never turned his nose up at anyone. He was kind and understanding, patient and charitable. He had never had anything handed to him on a silver platter like everyone who had ever met him thought. He studied hard to get the free ride to law school. He earned his diploma and job through grit and determination. He worked hard for the brand new car now sitting with it's back end bashed on the curbside. He didn't have money to throw around for repairs, and he doubted that his moderately helpful insurance would be able to help much with a hit-and-run accident.

"At least it can't get any worse." he grumbled to himself sarcastically.

But, oh, it could.

Not even a minute after the bitter words had left his lips, thunder boomed overhead and a splash of rain slipped down the back of his neck. Within seconds, it was as if the sky had bottomed out and he was soaked. Erwin quickly got back in his car and searched for his cellphone, coming to the conclusion that finding a tow would be his best bet at getting home quicker. But his pockets, center console, brief case, and even his glove box held no trace of the device.

He must have left it at the office.

Perfect.

Erwin took a deep breath, feeling his temper rise and his hands balling into fists as he decided that yes. Today really was the worst day. He thought maybe turning on the radio would help clear his head, but it was nothing but static. The man almost felt like crying, silently asking himself why. Why him? Why today? Why all at once, all of a sudden?

He jumped when there was a knock on his window.

He looked and saw a young blonde woman with bright blue eyes and an elfish face. He rolled down the window, about to ask if she needed something, but her voice silenced him.

"I was passing by and couldn't help but notice you seem to be in a predicament. Need a lift?" she asked seriously as she nodded at her own vehicle that was pulled over in front of him.

Erwin nearly sobbed in relief when he realized it was a tow truck. "Please. Thank you." he sighed, and grabbed his things before hopping out so the woman could hitch it up onto the back of her truck. Once she was finished, they hopped into the tow's cab and headed back into the city.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened?" the still unintroduced woman asked, her brilliant eyes flicking over to Erwin before focusing back on the road.

The man sighed, rubbing at the sore spot on his head where he had hit the steering wheel, noticing that it was already forming into a small knot. "I was stuck in traffic, and I guess someone was a little too eager to get home. They plowed into the back of me and drove off." he explained simply, and before the woman could ask anything more, he continued. "I wasn't able to call the police or for a tow earlier. It seems I left my phone at work, so I was a bit stranded."

The blonde whistled, her eyebrows raising in disbelief. "Some day you've had. Nobody stopped to help? Nobody else came forward as a witness to the accident?"

Erwin shook his head. "I guess people don't want to get out in the rain." he shrugged noncommittally, and when they pulled in to a mechanic's garage he held out his hand to the woman who had been his savior. "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it. I'm Erwin Smith by the way." he said with a cordial smile.

The young woman grinned sheepishly, and gladly shook his hand. "Sorry, that was rude of me. Here I am picking you off the side of the road and you don't even know me. I'm Nanaba, but you can just call me Nan. It's nice to make you're acquaintance, Mr. Smith."

Erwin reciprocated her handshake, and felt himself relaxing at Nanaba's kindness and laid back personality. "Likewise. And just Erwin is fine."

"Alright, 'just' Erwin. Let's get you all sorted out." she chuckled, and motioned for them to head into the garage. Once they were out of the truck, they headed into a small office space where Nanaba began to write a few things down. "Unfortunately, we'll be closing for the night soon, so all we can do for tonight is assess the damage and call you a cab. I've got the day off tomorrow, so I'm leaving all of you're information here for Mike... Ah, speak of the devil!"

Erwin turned and felt heat begin to crawl up the back of his neck. Walking towards them was probably the sexiest man the blonde had ever seen in all his thirty-two years of living. The man previously dubbed as Mike was taller than even Erwin, who stood at an already impressive six foot two, with shaggy, sandy blonde hair and a rugged beard and mustache. His skin was honey-tanned, pulled taut over his well defined muscles, smeared with grease and grime but  _oh_ that just seemed to make him all the more attractive. His white tank top showed off his glorious collarbones, (that Erwin couldn't help but imagine nipping and sucking deep purple hickeys onto), a red and black flannel tied around his hips, golden skin of his legs peeking through the holes in his jeans. When he got closer, Erwin could see subtle blue eyes hidden behind his bangs. They weren't as bright as Nanaba's, or his own for that matter, but they were just as beautiful.

It took Erwin a second to realize the man had said something, and a flustered blush rose to his cheeks. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked embarrassingly, hating himself for not keeping his cool. He was Erwin Smith for crying out loud! Erwin Smith never lost his cool!

But there was something unnerving about this man. Something good. Something he liked. It was unnerving in only the best way, and he was determined to find out what.

"I, uh, said it's nice to meet you, Erwin."

 _Oh shit._ Had he really missed Nanaba introducing him? Had he really been that distracted by Mike? No. No, he couldn't. That would mean Erwin was flustered, and he was  _never_ flustered. But, just to prove him wrong further, his cheeks seemed to heat up even more.

He cursed himself.

Once he was finally able to respond, he cleared his throat and held out his hand for Mike to shake. "It's nice to meet you as well, Mike. Nanaba was just telling me you'd be the one helping me tomorrow?" he asked almost nervously, cursing himself again as he sorted through his jumbled thoughts and got his shit together.

Mike nodded, the corners of his lips quirking upwards into a half smile as he shook Erwin's hand. "Yes." he said simply, a rumble as low as the thunder outside. Erwin could have swooned at just how deep Mike's voice was, the sound reaching his ears only to make his bones quake. Before the silence could stretch on, or Erwin could humiliate himself further, Nanaba spoke up behind them.

"I was just about to call Erwin a cab, but maybe you could do him a favor and take him home, Mike? That is, if you're comfortable with that?" She directed the last question to Erwin, azure eyes sparkling with a sense of knowingness that made the man uneasy.

He cleared his throat for the second time, straightening his shoulders a little as he found them both staring at him, waiting. "It's fine with me, but you're already helping me so much. I don't want to inconvenience you any further than I already have."

But Mike shook his head, giving a soft chuckle through his nose. "Don't be silly. It's part of our job." he mumbled as he waved the other man over to another part of the garage, an inside parking unit for the employees. Mike brought him to an old style Chevrolet Impala, glossy black with two thin red stripes running down the sides. It was impeccably kept, not a speck of dirt or piece of trash in sight, and he could tell by the look in Mike's eyes that the man was incredibly proud of it. It brought a smile to Erwin's face.

"She's a beauty." he complimented, settling into the passenger's seat comfortably, the awkward tension in the air easing a bit.

Mike's smile was handsome, and Erwin found himself unwilling to look away. "She is. She belonged to my granddad. He bought her brand new back in the day, and she still runs like a dream." Just to prove his point, Mike turned the key in the ignition to have the car rev to life, and waited on Erwin's instruction before taking the turn out of the parking lot.

The ride was quiet, but comfortable. Mike was a man of few words, and that was perfectly fine. Every now and again, Erwin would tell Mike where to turn, but other than that the only thing to fill the silence was the quiet hum of the radio in the background and the steady rumble of the engine. At one point, Mike had asked about the accident and Erwin had explained everything once again, gaining a nod and noncommittal noise from the other man. When they pulled up to their destination, Erwin frowned at the apartment complex, reluctant for a moment to leave.

"I'm going to need you're phone number." Mike had suddenly spoken up, and when Erwin looked over he could have sworn that the taller blonde was blushing. "I mean, to contact you about your car. You know..." he added quietly, still refusing to make eye contact.

Erwin smirked a bit, wondering for a moment if that was really all there was to it. If so, he didn't ask. He only opened his brief case and grabbed his business card and a pen. His work number was already printed on the front, but he wasted no time in scrawling both his land line and cell numbers on the back before handing the card over. "Feel free to call anytime. It doesn't have to be about  _just_ the car." If Mike would have been looking at him, he might've winked. But he only opened the door and stepped out into the now clear night air. He paused before shutting the door. "Before I go, do you mind telling me about how much you think this'll cost?"

It was Mike's turn to smirk, Erwin's heart nearly sputtering out of his chest when he finally turned towards him. Those blue eyes weren't so subtle now as they seemed to twinkle like the stars overhead. "I'll tell you what. Buy me a dinner, and I'll give you a discount."

Erwin didn't hesitate. He stole this moment to wink, a bright smile spreading across his cheeks. "Deal."

Okay. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
